hda_con_finn_y_pcfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hilo:Lidiateama/@comment-24045898-20140225183826/@comment-24045898-20140522165729
También están los falsos amigos del ingles y español: an abstract: resumen (y no abstracto) to achieve: lograr (y no archivar, que se dice to file) arena: estadio, plaza de toros (y no arena, que se dice sand) attempt: intento (y no atentado, que se dice terrorist attack) billet: acuartelamiento, alojamiento militar (y no billete, que se dice ticket o note) billion: mil millones (y no billón, que se dice trillion) body: cuerpo (y no boda, que se dice wedding) can: lata o el verbo poder (y no cana, que se dice white hair) cap: gorra (y no capa, que se dice layer) career: carrera profesional, ocupación luego del estudio (y no carrera referida al curso universitario, que se dice degree) carpet: alfombra (y no carpeta,folder) cartoon: dibujos animados, tira cómica (y no cartón,cardboard) cure: tratamiento de curación (y no cura (religioso), que se dice priest) curse: maldición (y no curso, que se dice course) date: fecha (y no dato, que se dice a piece of information o data) deception: engaño (y no decepción, que se dice disappointment) to deliver: entregar (y no deliberar, que se dice to deliberate) deprivation: privación, pérdida (y no depravación, que se dice depravity) derogatory: despectivo (la palabra despective no existe en inglés) to design: diseñar (y no designar, que se dice to appoint o to designate) desperate: desesperado (y no despertar, que se dice to wake up) dessert: postre (y no desierto, que se dice desert) embarrassed: avergonzado/a (y no embarazada, que se dice pregnant) estate: propiedad, bien inmueble, patrimonio (y no estado, que se dice state) eventual: definitivo o posible (y no eventual, que se dice casual, incidental) exit: salida (y no éxito, que se dice success) extravagant: derrochador, excesivo (y no extravagante, que se dice outrageous, odd) fabric: tela (y no fábrica, factory) familiar: conocido, familiar (adjetivo) (no pariente, familiar (sustantivo), que se dice relative) fee: tarifa, honorarios, cuota ( no fe, faith) file: archivo, carpeta, fichero ( no fila,row) grocery: tienda de comestibles (y no grosería, que se dice rudeness o rude word/expression) hardly: apenas, difícilmente (y no duramente, que se dice strongly) by heart: de memoria (y no de corazón, que se dice from one's heart) horn: cuerno (y no horno, que se dice oven)vacuum: vacío (y no vacuna, que se dice vaccine) tea: té (y no tía, que se dice aunt) terrific: fenomenal, genial (y no terrorífico, que se dice terrifying) to traduce: calumniar (y no traducir, que se dice to translate) trait: rasgo (y no trato, que se dice deal o treatment) to translate: traducir (y no trasladarse, que se dice to move) tramp: vagabundo (y no trampa, que se dice trap) ultimate: final (y no último, que se dice last) ultimately: en última instancia, a la larga (y no últimamente, que se dice lately, recently) umpire: árbitro (y no imperio, que se dice empire) uncompromising: inflexible, intransigente (y no sin compromiso, que se dice uncommitted, free of/without commitment) vacuum: vacío (y no vacuna, que se dice vaccine) vase: jarrón (y no vaso, que se dice glass o cup) vase: jarrón (y no vaso, que se dice glass o cup) vicious: feroz, salvaje, sanguinario ( no vicioso, que se dice depraved, debauched) zealous: entusiasta (y no celoso, que se dice jealous) Existen muchísimos mas pero es cansado ja ja ja ja Bueno también así es que en el fondo estoy agotada y estos ejemplos cumplen la función informativa que quería darle aunque la existencia de los falsos amigos (false friends en ingles) seguro que ya la conocías aprender mas siempre viene bien y si te he dicho alguno que no supieras la perdida de mi mano mereció la pena :D